


Dualidad

by Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: menciones de violacion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul/pseuds/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul
Summary: Para Damian la misma mujer que lo dormía entre sus brazos y le decía que era su pedacito de universo era la misma que le hizo escalar una montaña nevada teniendo solo cuatro años.





	Dualidad

La trinidad y los antiguos Robin rodeaban a "Fantasma Blanco" y "Khadima". ¿Acaso habían cometido un gran crimen que requería intervinieran de inmediato? No… o bueno maso menos, si participar en una reyerta con otro clan ancestral por viejos problemas sin resolver y casi eliminar a este contaba entonces sí. La verdadera razón por la que las rastrearon fue porque cierta avecilla había dejado su puesto en la ciudad oscura para tomar su lugar en la guerra familiar, algo que su padre desaprobaba totalmente; les tomo tres meses encontrarles pero finalmente las tenían al menos a ellas y eso era suficiente ¿no? Debían saber dónde estaban Damian y su madre.

Las hermanas mayores de Leviatán se negaron a decir una sola palabra y Bruce sabía que sería imposible hacerlas cambiar de opinión, estaban entrenadas para soportar tortura y permanecer firmes así que pidió a su amiga amazona usara en ellas su lazo mágico convencido de que los dones espectrales que ellas poseían no anularan al hechizo que hace confesar a todos.

.

Batman pregunta nuevamente donde está su hijo y ellas responden al instante que se encuentra con su madre, cuestiona los motivos detrás de esa innecesaria batalla y ellas le cuentan los problemas con la otra familia. Habiendo obtenido la información que necesita está a punto de pedirle a Diana las libere, pero es la princesa quien movida por su curiosidad pregunta a las asesinas sobre su retorcida forma de tratarse, porque aun después de los intentos de asesinato, los maltratos e incluso matar a su hermano Damian volvía al lado de su madre para ayudarla desobedeciendo a su padre, arriesgando su vida. Porque Talía tan orgullosa de su retoño lo dejo en una de las ciudades más peligrosas de Estados Unidos, porque lo abrazaba con ternura maternal y al mismo tiempo intentaba encajarle un puñal entre las costillas, para ella era incomprensible.

Nyssa y Dussan mordieron sus lenguas intentando luchar contra la magia del lazo pero fue inútil, este las obligaba a hablar.

–Porque lo ama, pero al mismo tiempo lo odia. Lo ama porque es su bebé, al que vio crecer día a día, el hijo que tuvo con su primer y único amor… pero lo que Ra´s hizo con el… –Dussan se interrumpió afectada, habían pasado años desde eso y el dolor permanecía como el primer día.

– ¿Qué hizo? –Pregunto interesado Dick. Al ver el sufrimiento en los ojos de las mujeres se arrepintió de hablar, les estaba haciendo rememorar pasajes horribles de sus vidas.

–Habrán notado que Ra's ni estaba precisamente cuerdo –inicio Nyssa después de unos minutos de pesado silencio. – Su mente se trastorno al punto de creerse a sí mismo una especie de mesías salvador, el destinado a guiar a la humanidad.

Con los posos de Lázaro viviría lo suficiente para lograr su misión, sin embargo necesitaba de apoyo quien lo ayudara a gobernar, requería de un heredero; así que busco mujeres dignas y sanas que pudieran dárselo.

En seis siglos embarazo a varias pero ninguna le dio un varón solo mujeres. Asenet, Dussan, Diana, yo…y finalmente Talía, la más joven, a la que cuido desde pequeña. A la que crio para hacerla su heredera una vez que se rindió en la búsqueda de un varón, si la naturaleza se empecinaba en darle fuertes doncellas pues entonces ellas continuarían su legado; así que entreno a Talía, la volvió fuerte y poderosa, los hombres se intimidaban por su presencia y el resto de las mujeres envidiaban sus atributos. Ella era su orgullo. La única que soporto los entrenamientos sangrientos, las pruebas imposibles.

–Con ella fue diferente –murmuro Dussan con la vista perdida en sus recuerdos. – ¡Hasta que te conoció, tu apareciste y la vida de mi hermana se arruino! –El repentino grito de la albina hizo sobresaltarse a los héroes, pasó de una emoción a otra en un segundo. – ¡Si tu no hubieras llegado a su vida ella sería feliz! ¡Solo le trajiste desgracias!

– ¿De qué hablas? –El murciélago no entendía a que se refería, después de todo Talía siempre pareció amarlo intensamente y el a ella… a su muy retorcida manera… además gracias a ese amor no convencional Damian había llegado al mundo.

–Ra's creyó que las mujeres que escogió no eran las adecuadas y por eso no obtuvo lo que deseaba, para eso necesitaba alguien de ascendencia pura y poderes como la suya; quien soportara los horrores que produce el agua de Lázaro… y las únicas que podíamos hacer eso éramos nosotras. Nacidas de los posos, engendradas por un hombre que tenía estrechísima relación con él, quienes ya desafiaban a la naturaleza con su longevidad con su magia maldita. Con quienes podía tener un heredero de sangre pura.

–E-el… –La princesa amazona casi deja caer el lazo, ¿Ra's realmente le hizo eso a sus propias hijas? ¿Se había atrevido a…?

–Si… intento tener a su heredero con nosotras pero siempre engendro hijas. –Exclamo con voz rota Dussan. – Cuando Talía nació se resignó y la formo para volverse su sucesora, la adoro, consiguió a los mejores tutores para ella, concedió todos sus caprichos de su princesa… aunque no lo crean nosotras nos alegrábamos por nuestra hermana, al menos Talía no tendría que pasar el mismo trauma. Todo estaba bien hasta que tú apareciste, TÚ, un guerrero que ansiaba aprender moverse entre las sombras. El heredero que Ra's tanto busco.

–Por eso me ofreció la liga junto con la mano de Talía –exclamo comprendiendo al fin porque insistía tanto en que se volviera su sucesor, siempre creyó que el viejo Ra's no confiaban del todo en el juicio de su hija, lo creyó machista pero ahora…

–Y tú lo rechazaste, te probó y fallaste.

–No compartíamos ideales, por eso le ordeno a Talía alejarse de mí.

–Pero fue demasiado tarde, Talía se enamoró de ti, fuiste el primero en cautivar su corazón. Ansió lo mismo que Ra's solo que a diferencia de él lo consiguió, obtuvo un niño… cuando supo que lo desobedeció la llamo ramera, la ultrajo y ataco solo no acabo con su vida porque nuestra hermana mayor intervino. Talía huyo queriendo salvar a su bebé…

– ¡¿Por qué nunca lo detuvieron?! –Exclamo exaltado Jason, no las comprendía. –Son las mejores asesinas del jodido mundo, las he visto derrotar a oponentes que les triplican en tamaño ¿y nunca pudieron con Ra's, un simple costal de huesos? ¡¿Por qué Talía fue su mano derecha hasta el final?!

–Por lo mismo que Damian sigue sonriéndole a Talía, la misma razón por la que aún espera sus cartas y a la vez rehúye su presencia. No pueden combinar ambas ideas tan dispares que tienen de sus padre, Talía adoraba a Ra's era quien la crio y a la vez quien la violo. Para Damian la misma mujer que lo dormía entre sus brazos y le decía que era su pedacito de universo era la misma que le hizo escalar una montaña nevada teniendo solo cuatro años.

Todos estaban pendientes de ambas asesinas, nunca creyeron que hubiera tales secretos detrás de la dinastía Al Ghul. ¿Qué tan trastornado estaba Ra's? ¿Cuánto habían soportado, porque no frenaron el maltrato? Ellas, las mujeres más temidas del, mundo líderes de organizaciones criminales de talla mundial, quienes con solo chasquear los dedos hacían que fieros guerreros dieran sus vidas o políticos cedieran a sus exigencias… sometidas por un solo hombre. ¿Miedo, un retorcido sentido de pertenencia?

No querían saber más, las lastimaban al hacerles hablar pero ya era tarde, empezaron y debían terminar con el relato. ¿Qué paso cuando Talía huyo? ¿Cuánto tiempo oculto a su primogénito de Ra's? ¿En qué punto regresaron a su lado?

Nyssa exhalo un suspiro tembloroso, quería buscar a su sobrino y hermana menor necesitaba asegurarse de que estaban bien, que su heridas de batalla no fueran grabes pero en lugar de eso se encontraba revelando sus más escasos secretos a supuestos héroes, ¿Dónde estaban cuando una guerra estallaba? ¿Acaso los civiles en medio del fuego cruzado no importaban?

Dussan trataba de ignorar el nudo que se formaba en su garganta cada que pensaba en su pasado. Ahora mismo podía estar con su hija pero no, la estúpida princesa amazona no las soltaba y ellas no podían liberarse de ese maldito lazo. ¿Cómo estaría su querida Bonnibelle? Los Darga no alcanzaron a encontrarla, la mantuvo oculta en un internado francés alejada de batallas, enemigos antiguos… del dolor. Bonnie estaba mejor creyendo que su padre había muerto, después de todo ahora era verdad; Ra's estaba muerto de manera definitiva esta vez.

– ¿Qué sucedió después?

–La encontró cuando tenía seis meses de embarazo. Enloqueció… abrió su vientre y extrajo al bebé –la habitación se llenó de jadeos horrorizados, las Al Ghul no prestaban atención. Aun no llegaban a la parte crucial. –Vio que era un niño, lo único que nunca pudo tener. Decidió que el seria el heredero, lideraría ejércitos enormes, el mundo se postraría a sus pies, pero para eso debía volverlo perfecto. Debía ser su hijo.

– ¿Cómo haría eso? ¿Qué le hizo a mi hijo? –Bruce no podía imaginar que otra locura se le ocurrió a Ra's para lograr su cometido.

–Magia negra e ingeniería avanzada. Logro combinar los tres códigos genéticos, Damian es el primer humano con tres padres.

– ¡Imposible!

– ¿Alguna vez le hiciste una prueba de ADN?

El silencio de Bruce fue suficiente respuesta. No, nunca lo hizo estúpidamente confiaba en las palabras de Talía, las fechas de su idilio con la hija del demonio y la edad del niño coincidían y claro, el pequeño era muy parecido a él de niño, demasiado: era verse a sí mismo pero con otros ojos, con la piel más oscura, con pómulos mas altos y rostro más fino. Rasgos que inmediatamente asocio a Talía pero que bien podían ser de Ra's.

De pronto una duda asalto sus pensamientos, una que hasta ahora no había contemplado… ¿Damian lo sabía?

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en una habitación alejada de todo el bullicio madre e hijo se miraban fijamente, en los ojos de ella había pena, culpa, dolor… su fuerza de voluntad era lo único que impedía rehuyera avergonzada a las orbes de su vástago. Los orbes de madre e hijo eran idénticos, ojos de un jade espectral reflejo de agua maldita y de un maldito que les destrozo la vida.

El niño dejo el lugar que ocupaba en el sillón contrario y se acercó para acurrucarse contra el costado izquierdo de la mujer sonriéndole con dulzura. La garganta de Talía se cerró ante el gesto, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían un momento así de cálido; no con Deastroke persiguiéndolos, no con peleas en los juzgados por su custodia… no con los Darga intentando erradicarlos, obligando al clan Al Ghul reagruparse y pelear. Pobres ilusos que pensaron que utilizar a una de las suyas como cebo los pondrían en jaque haciéndoles caer en la desesperación; como si fueran indefensos, como si una sola no pudiera defenderse.

Las tazas de té que bebían se enfriaban sobre la mesa ahora casi vacías, no había nadie más en la habitación, nadie fue testigo de cómo la temida Leviatán se puso en el regazo al niño como cuando era más pequeño. Talía lo meció con cuidado, beso su frente y mejillas mientras el susurro que la quería que la había extrañado desde que se mudó a Gotham y lamentaba no ser el hijo que ella deseaba.

"Mejor hijo que tu no pude tener"

Un último beso sobre la frente y ambos cerraron los ojos…

.

.

.

.

.

Como muchas otras veces en los últimos tres meses Bruce siente lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos, el corazón sigue doliéndole pues perdió al mismo tiempo a su querido hijo y a la mujer que amaba. Ambos muertos por su propia mano descansaban en el cementerio junto a sus padres, sobre el escritorio de madera yacen dos cartas, en ellas explicaban el porqué de su decisión. Talía no podía soportar sus traumas, durante la batalla contra los Darga alguien le lanzo un hechizo que le hizo revivir todo el tormento que sufrió a manos de su propio padre, golpizas, violaciones, agonizar desangrada mientras le arrebataban a su hijo… la sobrepasaban.

Por su parte Damian le explicaba (sabía que él se quedaría con su última carta) que él no sabía lo que habían padecido sus tías y madre, al menos no hasta que se encontró con Ra's en el infierno de Trigón. Contaba como al negarse unirse a él y al demonio interdimencional le confeso su verdadero origen; que al mismo tiempo era su abuelo y padre. Pero eso no era todo, al ser Damian el primer experimento de tal magnitud algo debía salir mal, su vida no sería larga pues en cierto punto la estructura de su ADN comenzaría a deteriorarse.

Así que, previendo una dolorosa agonía quiso seguir a su madre al otro mundo.

.

"Una madre no emprende el viaje al más allá sin la compañía de su hijo"*

"Un hijo acompaña a su madre al más allá"

*Frase tomada de "El Conde de Montecristo".


End file.
